


Epistolary

by Shihanne



Series: Letter and Response [1]
Category: Yes! Pretty Cure 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihanne/pseuds/Shihanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you doing? I miss you a lot, so I'm writing another letter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistolary

Coco,

How are you doing? I miss you a lot, so I’m writing another letter.

Flora’s seed has been growing a bit more! We’ve been watering it carefully and Rin’s been working hard on it to keep it growing. It’s hard to see anything yet, but I believe it’ll grow into something really beautiful, so we’ve all been watching it carefully!

I have a test tomorrow, and I’ve been studying for it, but I’m not sure how well I’ll do. I tried to study hard today, but I don’t know how well it went…but I will definitely try hard!

I hope things are going well for you in the Palmier kingdom!

Nozomi

* * *

Nozomi,

Thank you for your letter. Unfortunately, I’m busy with a lot of affairs, so I won’t be able to read some of your letters for a while. I’m really sorry.

Coco

* * *

Milk,

Next time, try hiding your handwriting a little better~

How have you been doing? Has Coco been getting my letters?

Nozomi

* * *

Nozomi,

Sorry about Milk. Contrary to what she insists, I always have time to read your letters.

Milk is doing fine, but I think she’s getting stressed again; between trying to make sure I keep my schedule and also having to manage her normal tours, and she’s fussing over me and Natts more than usual. However, I shouldn’t complain; she does her work well. Everyone in the Palmier Kingdom is trying their hardest, and I appreciate that from everyone.

I’m happy to hear about the seed. It’s in very good hands; I’m sure you and the others are taking excellent care of it.

As for your test, having too much built-up stress over it will only make things worse for you. If this is the last day before your test – or in the case of by the time Syrup gets this letter to you, the same day – there’s likely not much more you could do other than some reviewing. I hope you’ll have gotten some rest before your test. If you’ve tried your hardest, then I think you should be happy regardless of the outcome.

I miss you too, and good luck on your test.

Coco

* * *

Coco,

I’m happy to hear that you’re doing well! Please give my regards to Natts, Milk, and everyone else in the Palmier Kingdom!

Speaking of which, Karen should be coming over in a few days, since she has some time available, so is it okay if she goes over? She wanted me to ask.

As for today’s test, unfortunately, it was a little hard. I was hoping that I might get lucky, but I ended up stuck on several of the questions. I do think I passed though, so I suppose that’s a good thing. I am a little disappointed, though.

But on a happier note, I got some cream puffs for you! Syrup should be delivering them in a bag with this letter. I hope they won’t be all smashed up…

Nozomi

* * *

Nozomi,

Thank you for the cream puffs. They’re delicious as ever, but I wish I could share them with you.

Karen and anyone else is always welcome to come without asking; the Palmier citizens are always happy to see them come, so please don’t worry about that. In fact, everyone here is happy to see any of you, so it would be more of a treat on our end.

In regards to the test, as I’ve said before, if you tried your hardest, you should be proud of yourself. Just because you don’t think you did well doesn’t necessarily mean you didn’t. If your score happens to be any higher than what you’ve had before, it means you’re still improving, and if it’s not, it’s possible that you had a bad day. What matters is that it doesn’t get you down and that you’re willing to try hard next time.

Hang in there, okay?

Coco

* * *

Hi Coco!! Urara here!!!

Nozomi says she’s really really sorry that she couldn’t write her usual letter, since something really important came up and she wasn’t able to write it herself, so she asked me to do it for her. She just wants you to know that she’s doing fine and she’s really thankful for what you said in her last letter.

Say hello to everyone in Palmier for me!!

~Urara~

* * *

Natts,

Hello. This is Komachi. How are you doing?

I’d hate to bother you again if you’re busy, but I finished the latest draft of my most recent novel. If you happen to have some time, would you be willing to look over it? If not, that’s fine and I’m sorry for bothering you.

Things are doing well over here. Nothing very important of note can be said to have happened lately, but all of us are working very hard towards our goals. My family’s shop has also been doing well as of late. I’m also asking Syrup to take some bean daifuku over, since I imagine you haven’t had any in a while and Nozomi said she sent some cream puffs to Coco recently. If it’s delivered well, please thank Syrup for me.

Speaking of Nozomi, unfortunately, she seems to have caught a rather nasty cold. Karen’s helping her as much as she can, so I think she will recover soon, but she didn’t want Coco to know about this because she doesn’t want him to worry about her. That’s just like Nozomi, isn’t it?

Hoping you are doing well.

Komachi

* * *

Komachi,

Next time, feel free to just send the novel over without asking. I’ll read anything you write and need help with, so don’t worry about that.

The bean daifuku is delicious as ever. Thank you.

Coco will be arriving the day after you receive this letter, so please expect him. Also, he asks that you don’t tell Nozomi about this. We suspect she’ll try to pretend she’s in better condition than she actually is if she knows he’s coming.

I look forward to reading your novel.

Natts


End file.
